1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protection system, and more particularly to a flexible wave-energy dissipation system for protecting a coast from erosion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most conventional processes for protecting a coast from erosion are performed using rigid constructions, such as a seawall, a jetty, a revetment, an offshore dike swarm, etc., so as to change the characteristic of wave or tide. Such a rigid construction, however, has negative effects on ecology and nature landscape, and is damaged easily by strong waves and Typhoon winds, thereby losing its protection function. To solve these problems, currently, many flexible wave-energy dissipation constructions (e.g., an artificial underwater reef, an artificial cape bay, a fishtail type bulwark, and an artificial beach nourishment) are available.